Cute as a Button
by ana anonymous
Summary: Bella is getting sick... but it's happening every morning. is she going crazy, or can she really be carrying the baby of a vampire? and why does she feel as though someone is constantly watching her? so i suck at summaries, but give it a try!
1. Sparkly Knights, Fizzy Water

**Disclaimer: I know there are tons of stories like this one, but whatever. I wanted to write it my way (haha). I only own my story line, not the characters… unless my story progresses and I create characters… in which case, I own those too.**

I woke up, turning in my bed and wondering where my knight in sparkly armor was. I didn't feel his arms around me, but was still at that point of half-awareness where I didn't want to open my eyes. "Edward?" I croaked. Yuck. I needed water, and soon. My throat felt like it was on fire.

I stumbled to the bathroom with only my bleary eyed vision to guide me. "Edward?" I called again. No answer. I didn't have time to panic though, because I started running to the bathroom and barely made it to the toilet before last nights dinner came back up. Charlie had cooked last night, and I didn't think it possible, but it tasted worse the second time than it did the first.

This was why my throat had been hurting. I had been vomiting up every day, at least once. Some smells made me so nauseous I got dizzy. Through my tears, which came every time this happened, I wondered where Edward was.

Right on cue, I felt cold a hand holding my hair at the nape of my neck, and another rubbing soothing circles on my back. "Love, calm down. I'm here. It's alright." He murmured, kissing my head while I tried to calm myself.

After a while, I felt better enough to get up off of my knees. I pulled myself up using the counter and saw I glass of fizzing water. Edward must have brought it for me. I would have to thank him once I brushed my teeth, which I then proceeded to do. "Where were you?" I asked, turning to him in my small bathroom.

"I thought I might make you breakfast, but you were dangerously low on groceries, so I ran out to go get some." He replied, tucking a stray lock of hair behind my ear. "Are you feeling alright?" I grabbed the glass of seltzer, downing it quickly and smiling to him.

"Much better. I am a little-" before I could even finish my sentence, my stomach's growling answered for me. He chuckled and swept me into his arms, running downstairs and setting me into a chair.

Where my vampire fiancé learned how to cook was beyond me; there was no need for culinary talents in his family. But he could; the plate he set before me was piled with eggs, sausages, and toast. He set a glass of orange juice next to it and went to one of the shopping bags. When he turned, Edward had a look of determination on his face. "Now, Bella…" he said cautiously. Uh oh.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked. What was he holding behind his back?

"I would like you to start taking these." He placed several big bottles of pills on the tabled in front of me. "Vitamins C and D, Calcium, Magnesium, Zinc. You haven't been well lately, and I know you eat right, but maybe these will help." Crazy. I was not taking those pills.

"Edward, I'm fine. It must just be a bug that I have." I muttered. I was not having this at all.

He smiled coyly. "Well, if you would rather go see Carlisle at the hospital to make sure that is all it is, then it would be my pleasure to take you." He told me, knowing I would never go for that.

"Fine. I'll take your stupid vitamins." I hissed in what I hoped sounded like a vampire's tone. He laughed good-naturedly, and hugged me from behind, kissing my neck softly.

Maybe these would help me feel better, seeing as I hadn't been able to stop this sickness and it had been going on every… morning. Oh god. Sickness… morning. Morning sickness?

**Ok, well, do you like it? Should I continue?**

**Review and let me know! :)**


	2. Dents in the Heart

**Disclaimer: I won a really sadistic hair straightener, and only a handful of time before the curtain goes up (eek!) (And according to my word dictionary, there is no such word as straighter… but I just created it, so whatever). All belong to Mrs. Meyer.**

The next few days passed without incident. I spent some time with Alice, and Rosalie even tagged along on one of our shopping trips. Of course, every night I spent with Edward, and every morning he held my hair back and comforted me as I spent quality time with my toilet. Charlie was even beginning to worry, but I just told him what I told Edward. It was just a little bug.

Truth is, I was terrified of taking a test and seeing the answer. I couldn't tell Edward, and I could really only pray that Alice wasn't having any visions of me with carriages or bottles.

Sunday morning, Edward picked me up and took me over to his house. We sat in comfortable silence in the car as rain cascaded down the glass. He held my hand and I felt safe. "Bella, you took your vitamins this morning, right?" of course I had. I wouldn't have been surprised if he had counted the amount of pills and was keeping tabs. I looked at him rolled my eyes, and he pulled my hand to his lips, kissing it gently.

"Alice was supposed to stay with you, but she realized that she hasn't hunted for a while, and needs to. Emmett hunted two days ago, though, so he will be with you if you need anything." Oh. I had forgotten all about the hunting trip Edward had planned with his family.

"Great. Now I get to spend an entire two days being teased to death." I joked, but he took it serious. Before he could offer to stay behind I put a finger to his lips. "Don't worry about it, Edward. You need to hunt." The circles under his eyes were becoming more pronounced.

"Well," he told me. "If you need me, I will keep my phone on me at all times." I nodded and lay my head back on the chair. "Gotcha. Now, what does the jester have planned?"

"Actually, nothing bad. He was thinking about a fifties movie marathon for this evening, something that is completely harmless, if you don't count the damage your brain can sustain form such kitschy plots." He flashed me my favorite crooked smile. I couldn't help but be dazzled, and spent the rest of the short ride trying to sort out my mind and remember how to speak.

Emmett's jeep sat with all doors open. The biggest Cullen was sitting on the porch steps looking worried, and Jasper just looked amused while patting his back. Carlisle and Esme were packing things into the trunk, while Rosalie filed her nails nearby. I couldn't see Alice, but all of a sudden felt her. Her little arms were squeezing me so tightly I gave a pained look to Edward, who pulled her off of me. "Oops, sorry Bella. I took a look, and I can't see anything bad happening to you while we're gone, so no worries, okay?" she said this to me, but I knew she was saying it to alleviate Edward's fears as well.

"Ok Alice." I smiled and hugged her gently and she began bouncing up and down. Emmett, meanwhile, walked slowly up to Edward. "Carlisle says you'll be the one driving, Eddie. Please, just be careful with it, okay?"

My fiancé smirked. "Of course, Emmett. Although I might put a few dents into it for that ridiculous nickname." Emmett's face held pure fear. "I'm just kidding. Rosalie would murder me if I did something to one of the cars."

I giggled as my future brothers face was wiped away of worry. "So, squirt, what do you want to do while your keeper is gone? We can go drinking, or-" Edwards growl sounded through the trees and Esme gave him a reprimanding face. "I was kidding. Don't worry, Eddie baby. I'll keep it PG." I giggled again before standing on my toes to kiss Edwards frown away, and he pulled me into an embrace. Alice pulled Emmett away, and as he pulled away from our kiss, I noticed that everyone was getting into the jeep.

"You better go, love. They need their chauffer." I smiled and kissed him once more. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. I love you." He whispered in my ear. I shivered from pure delight. But then, as he walked over to the car and got in, leaving me alone with the most mischevious of the family, I was a bit worried.

What did Emmett have planned for me this time?

**Ok, so more on her possible pregnancy next chapter, promise.**

**Right now, it's time for a red hot chili peppers freak out attack.**

**:) peace!**


	3. Bloody Consequences

**Disclaimer: I own a hookah straight from Israel (interesting gift, ain't it?) but sadly, all I own of this is the plot. Blah.**

"Bella! Come Quick!" Emmett's voice called from the ground floor. I had been lying down on the bed in Edward's room. Oh no. No way was I falling for that one again. Last night, Emmett had lit a small fire in the kitchen to make me smell the smoke and run downstairs. Of course I tripped, and of course he was there to watch it. Well, he was mistaken if he thought that I could fall for the same joke twice. So I walked slowly down the stairs, not noticing the fishing wire right at the last step.

Unfortunately for me, I wasn't as lucky as I was the first time. My face made contact with the floor before the rest of me did, and I could smell the blood coming out of my nose. "Oh Shit!"

Emmett ran into the living room and turned to look at me. He licked his lips and made his way, slouching, towards me. His eyes were coal black and he looked ready to kill. "Emmett, it's me, Bella. Please don't…" I didn't know what to say. But I could see Emmett's chest stop expanding and deflating, and knew he was holding his breath. He looked away from me, and closed his eyes. When they opened, they were back to their topaz luster, and he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Bella. Look, I'm going to come closer to you to pick you up, ok? I'll just put you in Edward's room and clean this mess up. Take a shower, and you can just put on one of Edwards shirts. If you leave the bloody clothes by the door, I'll get rid of them. Just make sure you clean all of…it… off of you." I nodded. I trusted him; I knew he would never intentionally hurt me. So, still holding his breath, I let the vampire carry my bloody self upstairs and set me down. "I'll wait for you to get into the shower before I take the clothes. "I just nodded again, not bothering trying to speak. My nose hurt, and I felt dizzy and nauseous.

Holding the wall for support, I walked over to the shower and undressed. I threw the clothes into a pile by the door and turned the water on, immediately jumping in and letting the warm water run over me. I heard the door open and close, and drew in deep breaths. I was getting dizzier; I couldn't handle the sight of blood, much less have it pouring out of my nose. I had to sit down on the floor of the shower, keeping my eyes closed and drawing in as much air as I possibly could.

"Bella?" I heard the voice of my angel. Edward! Should he be in here? I was bleeding! "No… Edward, you need to…" I felt a towel being draped over me and the sensation of being picked up.

"Carlisle. Come quick please." I felt cool hands on my forehead and felt comforted. "No, Edward, it's fine." All I could think of at this point was that Edward was getting what he wanted. Not only was I taking his stupid vitamins, I was getting a check up from his father. Stupid vampire.

Another set of hands felt my forehead, and I heard my future father-in-law speak. "Edward, you should leave. I'm going to take blood." I felt Edward's lips on mine and heard his get up to leave. "And please, don't destroy your brother. He's been apologizing since we walked in here, he looks terrified and worried half to…well, death, actually." Edward simply grunted and I heard the door close.

And then I passed out.

Waking up, I saw it was getting dark outside. Shit! I had to be home at Charlie's soon. I jumped out of bed, but immediately fell back down from the dizzy sensation in my head. There was movement in my peripheral vision, and I looked over to the couch, where Emmett was sitting. "You fall down even when you don't try." He said quietly, standing and brushing the creases out of his jeans. "I'll take you home." Picking me up, he carried me slowly down the stairs, putting me in Carlisle's Mercedes. "The rest of the family, sans Edward and Carlisle, are still hunting." He explained. I nodded.

"Where is Edward?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled. "He's just hunting. He left early when Alice saw what was going to happen." Oh. Okay. "Bella, I'm really, really sorry. I didn't know that that would happen, I just thought you'd land on your butt and we could both laugh at it together."

"Emmett, it's fine. I've gotten used to you treating me like I'm your sister, with the joking and the teasing and all that. I haven't died and I haven't broken any major bones, so what is there to worry about?" I tried consoling him. Night had fallen by now and I hoped Charlie had ordered a pizza, I was ravenous. "No harm, no foul, brother." He smiled and leaned across the seat, hugging me gently and then retuning his attention to the road. I leaned back and studied him.

He was a much more conscientious driver, fast, but still keeping the speed limit under light speed. Both hands were hardly taken off the wheel, and when he spoke to me, he only glanced over before bringing his gaze back to the asphalt. We arrived home shortly after he had apologized, smiling and telling me he would see me soon. "Will you tell Edward to come by tonight?" I asked.

"Sure, sure." He said, wiggling his thumb and pinky like a stoned surfer. I giggled and walked up to the front door, letting myself in. I sniffed the air. No pizza smells. Damn. Walking in to the kitchen I saw a note sitting on the table. Picking it up, I was informed that Charlie was with Billy in La Push, watching the game.

I sighed as I turned to the stove, putting a pot to boil on it and turning it on. Might as well go put my things away. Turning to the stairs, I ignored the growling in my stomach and walked the short distance to my bedroom, where I found Edward sitting in the rocking chair, barely visible by the lack of light from the window.

"Edward!" I said happily, going over to meet him. "You really didn't have to leave your trip because I fell, really." But I didn't say any more. I could see his face now, see the unshed tears in his eyes and see the pain that created a mask over his normally smooth features. "Edward? What's wrong?" he stood.

Taking my hands gently and pulling me to the bed, he did not sit with me as I had expected to. Instead he just stood there, looking at me with hope and sadness rolled into one. I could barely breathe, and he was breathing a bit more heavily. "Bella. Carlisle told me. Please, just tell me who you were with." What? What was he going on about?

"What are you talking about?" I tugged on his arm, trying to make him sit with me, but he gently took my hand off of his arm and went to sit on the rocking chair. "Bella, it's okay. I know now. You don't have to pretend anymore." Pretend what?

"Edward. Explain. What did Carlisle tell you?" I was getting anxious and upset, and a little angry. I stood up and walked over to him, grabbing his face with my hands and turning it so he was facing me. He responded by closing his eyes.

"You're pregnant." He whispered, and I could practically hear his heart breaking inside his stone chest. I, on the other hand, could feel my heart begin beating wildly. Pregnant? And he… he thought it was someone else's? I felt the tears streaming down my face.

"You think I would be with someone else?" I whimpered, pulling away and running to the bathroom, locking the door. Edward was too much of a gentleman to intrude, but I felt better turning the lock. I let the tears flow freely here, knowing he could hear me.

"Bella. Please. Can we talk about this?" I could hear him on the other side of the door. Something hit the door and I assumed he knocked, so I opened it and he fell slightly backwards. Turned out he was sitting against it. "Sure, Edward. We can talk. We can talk all about how you think I would cheat on you. And with the wedding so close, too." I sobbed, and he reached forward, about to put his arms around me, when he sniffed. "Bella, is your stove on?"

"Shit!" I yelled, running down the stairs. I completely forgot that running is not a smart idea when it comes to me, and tripped on my way down, to be caught by cold arms. They straightened me and let me go quickly, and I realized that he didn't want to touch me. He thought I was dirty, that I was with other men. I walked over to the stove and turned it off, then turned to face him. "Edward, if that is what you truly believe, then leave. Because I don't think I could take your distrust in our relationship. But just know that I would never, ever, cheat on you. I love you too much for that. There is no other man in my life, only you." His smooth façade crumpled and I couldn't stand seeing it anymore. Turning away, I leaned with my palms against the counter and heard the front door quietly close.

I waited a few minutes, and then, for the second time that day, I collapsed.

**Okay, I'm going to stick with my favorite rule of all. Five reviews and I post a new chapter. Woo hoo**

**On a sadder note, I meant to post this with my other story days ago, but I never did. It's Randy Pausch's last lecture, a completely inspirational man I happen to have met (My aunt was a student of his). Watch it, I know it's long, but it is one of the most profound speeches I have ever listened to. His fight with Liver cancer ended on Friday, and he is someone we will all sorely miss.**

**/watch?vji5MqicxSo**

**Peace unto you, and unto others be peace.**


	4. Mindful Smiles

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. Blah**

I woke up in my bed, tracks of tears on my cheeks and a hole in my heart. Edward had left me, again. And to make it worse, I was pregnant. I didn't want to open my eyes, imagining the horror Charlie must have felt when he found me crumpled on the ground.

Slender, cold fingers pressed against my forehead and I threw away all thoughts of being abandoned as I grabbed the arm attached to said fingers. But then they came back when I opened my eyes and saw Alice was the vampire soothing me, not Edward. "It took you forever to wake up." She spoke softly, a sad smile playing on her lips.

"Why haven't you gone?" I assumed that if Edward were leaving, he would take his family too.

One perfect jet-black eyebrow shot up. "Where would I go?" she just looked at me while my throat closed and I couldn't think of how to phrase my answer. Then, realization dawned on her. "Oh Bella, Edward is not leaving you again. He isn't going to make us move again and leave you here. He just doesn't know what to think though." She brushed the hair away from my face. "Please, believe me. Edward will be back, promise."

"But… you believe me, right Alice?" I needed her to know I would never betray the Cullens in such a way. No matter what I could gain. She grimaced. "I do, Bella, as do Carlisle and Emmett, and Jasper. He and Emmett actually went to go knock a little more sense into your fiancé." Good. I couldn't hit him myself, but they could for me. But she had left out two important family members.

"What about Esme? And Rosalie?" had they thought I would sleep around? I could see Rosalie thinking that… but Esme? I couldn't bear it if that was how she felt.

Alice look bemused. "Well, Rosalie is a bit… tricky. Carlisle Emmett and I decided not to tell her just yet. And we haven't told Esme because she would most likely have the first vampire heart attack. And then of course Rose would find out. They'll know eventually, and I'm sure Rosalie will eventually come around to it. Esme will be delusional with excitement." Oh. Okay. I could deal with that. "And Edward?"

She grimaced again, and sighed before answering me. "He, I believe, is in shock. I can't tell what he is going to do because his mind keeps flitting between belief and pain. At one point, his future disappeared, so I guess he had brief thoughts about attacking Jacob." No! I didn't want either of them hurt! Of course, Alice noticed my face. "Calm down, Bella. His future came back, so he decided against it. Right now he, like I said, just doesn't know what to think. He'll come around."

"What if he doesn't, Alice?" I wailed, the tears flowing shamelessly. She reached up and wiped some of them away, then smiled a bit.

"You have to have faith, Bella. He will." She pulled me into a gentle hug and let me ruin her shirt with salty tears. Her phone rang at one point, but she let it go to voicemail and didn't leave me, for which I was grateful. Eventually Alice patted my back and moved away a little. "Bella, Jasper called a few minutes ago. I didn't answer because I knew what he was going to say; Edward came home with them, he's shut himself in his room, and he feels terrible. Any chance I could get you to talk to him?"

I sighed. Of course she could. I would do anything for Edward, no matter how hurt I felt.

**So…who has both finals AND dress rehearsals this week?! ME! AND opening night for beauty and the beast Friday evening (Eep! They still haven't fit my wig so I am eternally screwed, they don't know if I can do the "dances" a.k.a. big movements like jumping, the big waltz scene, the running without knocking it off. I TOLD them we needed this done ages ago…but… who listens to the actors? They only hear what the Nazi director tells them. Stupid hierarchal scale of theatre.)**

**But, because I have nothing but profound love for all of you, I spent the weekend throwing together a bunch of chapters, so all I need to do this week is post them.**

**And uhm… no. I can't just send you the story (people have asked me to :P) because I haven't written the entire thing!**

**And if you were readers of my last story, then you know that I usually give sneak peeks. That I going to start just as soon as this week is over, although the five review rule is still in place.**

**Peace!**


	5. Tears of Joy

**Disclaimer: when writing these next few chapters for you, I left out the disclaimers. So, I'm adding those and the endnotes in. enjoy.**

**Oh yea. This is one lemony fresh scene. Proceed with caution. Must be eighteen or…just kidding. Kind of. Well. You can decide. But it most certainly, without a doubt, is a lemon. So if you don't want to de-virginize your eyes or whatever, just skip this chapter, I'll just fill you in. Bella and Edward have sex. Oh doozy.**

"_Are you sure?" he asked me as I felt my heart rate increase and decrease in a way that could not be healthy. I nodded, and we both smiled, his being nervous and mine being… well, a bit hysteric._

_Ever since the day in the meadow, where he concluded that I was only going through the wedding charade for everyone else's happiness, Edward had been subtly trying to persuade me to let him have his way with my body. Part of me was concerned that he would regret it, and the other part of me was yelling at the other to shut up. Eventually, it did._

_I started fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, but when he tried to help me, I brushed his hands away. I wanted to do this. I finally got his shirt off, and as he had been kissing my neck and jaw line, and my hands were shaking with nerves and anticipation, I wasn't sure I could get my own off. Apparently I didn't need to, because he decided to be anything but gentle on the fabric covering my torso. Well, I guess I never really liked that shirt._

_I had on my undergarments and pants, and he was wearing his pants and (I assumed) underwear. I blushed deeply as Edward stared at me, then, smiling, used his teeth to remove my bra straps from my shoulders. I shivered in anticipation while the last little bits of common sense died in my mind. My hands found their way down to his pants, but, because I wasn't looking, went a little south of the buttons. He tensed for a moment before continuing his removal of my bra, and I glanced down quickly enough to find the buttons, but not quick enough to avoid seeing the bulge my erratic movement had caused. My face must have been primary color red by now._

_His room was dark, the family all gone hunting, me staying the night with "Alice". Edward used one arm to support his weight over me, and the other hand brushed lightly against my nipple. God. I shivered again and he frowned a little bit. Oh of all the times to worry about me being cold! I was burning up for him! "Edward, please. I'm not cold. Believe me." And then I did the most uncharacteristic thing ever. I grabbed his ass and pressed his hips down against mine. I was surprised at my actions, but it was nothing compared to what Edward must have felt._

_His growl was feral, but I knew he wasn't mad. He quickly ripped off my jeans and underwear, using his legs to kick off his own pants. But now we were uneven. I was lying under him, buck naked, while there was still a pair of lace boxers covering his private bits. So I stuck a finger in them and pulled them off, quickly, but teasingly. He gripped one of my breasts, playing with my now hard nipple as I wound my fingers through his hair and pulled his face down to mine, kissing him with as much ferocity as I could muster. He responded by lightly pinching my breast, causing me to moan in his mouth. I could feel his smile._

_He pulled away a little bit, giving me a look that asked if I was having second thoughts. I answered his unspoken questions by reaching up with my lips and kissing him softly, just one short peck, but I could see the doubt wiped off of his face. He positioned himself at my entrance, giving me one last look that told me he hoped I would not regret this, and entered._

_And it felt…god, that felt amazing. I was burning up in my core, and his icy cold member was startling and even more pleasurable then I could imagine it would be if a normal person were to do that to me. I was moaning, glad that no super sensitive vampires could hear me, and he was whispering my name with his face pressed against my neck as he slowly pumped in and out of me._

_He finished first. I could tell, but he didn't stop pleasuring me until I was good and done. Pulling away from me, I could see tears in his eyes and the biggest smile I had ever seen plastered on his face. He kissed me again, short, sweet pecks, before pulling me into his lap and telling me he loved me._

_And in that instant I knew. I knew I could never leave Edward for Jacob, nor for anyone else. My love for Edward Anthony Masen Cullen had multiplied threefold._

_God, how I loved him._

_God, how I needed him._

_And God, how I hoped nothing would ever separate us again._

**Uhm. Yea.**

**What does one say after that kind of writing.**

**Oh yea, if you didn't know, that was a flashback. My flashbacks are always in **_**italics.**_

**I feel a bit dirty right now… but in a good way ;)**

**Review…blah blah**

**Peace!**


	6. Honest Apologies

**Disclaimer: I nearly kicked my director where the sun don't shine last night. I didn't have literal rehearsal, but we had our last costume fitting (can I tell you that that yellow ball gown is tremendously heavy? Lol I had no idea what I signed up for! But I'm not complaining about that!) Little twat (sorry for the unnecessary cussing) finally gave me my wig, and then he decides to tell me… oh, well, sorry we took so long. We wanted to get Gaston's wig done first. Okay. Let me rant for a moment. The kid (Zach) who is playing Gaston, has long dark hair. JUST like the character. The girl playing Belle (Me) has shoulder length blonde hair. The EXACT opposite of her characters. Anyone else confused? And, not to sound spoiled or anything, I was fine that they wanted Zach's wig done first. But the way stupid twat man said it made me want to eat babies; it was one of those serious 'i-am-the-greatest-thing-since-sarah-fucking-bernhardt- (famous stage actress)' attitudes. I am SO glad I'm done with him FOREVER (or until the next show I decide to go out for) after next Sunday. AGH. Okay. Rant over. Sorry. And I, like, don't own this, kay? Kthnxbye (hahahaha stupid little brats)**

The ride was quiet, until I remembered something possibly vital to my health. "Alice, do you know if Charlie is mad at Edward for last night?" I could see him in my minds eye coming in to the kitchen from work and seeing me on the floor crying. Or passed out. Either one was not a good sight for him to see.

Alice smiled wryly at me. "Well, I got to you first. If he had found you, we would definitely have had to move." She threw a look at my non-understanding self. "If he had found you, he would have brought his gun to our house, shot at Edward, and exposed us when he would see him completely unharmed. There would be no way we could stay here if that happened."

"Oh." That made sense. I tensed as I saw the big white house through the trees, and when she shut the engine of her yellow Porsche off, I could feel my stomach knotting. "Bella, it'll be fine" Alice said, putting a comforting hand on top of mine. I nodded and followed her into the house. The family was convened in the living room, minus Edward, and as I passed them, they all stared silently and sadly at me. I threw them a pitiful smile when Esme hugged me; Carlisle had told his wife and Rosalie simply that Edward thought I had been unfaithful. No mention to either of them about the fetus growing inside of me. I patted my (hopefully) future mother-in-law on the back and headed silently up the stairs. I knew Edward could hear every one of my steps, hear how I was delaying actually speaking to him, and a seldom-heard part of my mind hoped he was feeling guilty.

I knocked on the door and he answered, his face guarded but a small smile playing on his lips. I noticed a small, blood free gash on his upper arm, and instinctively reached for it. He took my hand and walked me over to the bed, lifting me up to sit on it before joining me.

"Emmett?" I asked. His smile grew bigger and a tad more bitter. "No," he answered. "Jasper, actually. Emmett was a bit too feisty and missed me for the most part. Jasper was focused and hid his thoughts, so I didn't know what was coming."

He stood up and walked up to the big wall that was all glass, surveying the yard and the Pont Duc River. "But, we have something different to discuss." I got on my hands and knees and crawled over to the end of the bed, throwing my legs over the edge and dangling them there. Edward turned to me then. "Bella, I am so sorry. I would never doubt your affections for me, but what happened… how could it? This is impossible for our kind, absolutely impossible. Can you please try and see my point of view?" he was subtly begging me to consider him.

"Edward, I can see. But our relationship is completely new. Maybe humans and vampires _can_ procreate. And can you see through my eyes for a moment? How would you feel if the person you loved was just going to jump to conclusions, assume you cheated on them, and ran off? It really hurt me." I could see his point of view, but I needed him to see mine. And he did; the sadness reflected in his eyes and his expression told me that he did.

Edward rushed up to me and held me to his chest and I began to cry. He brushed away my tears with one hand while rubbing my back with the other. I have no idea how long we sat on that bed together, but when I came to my senses, the sun was high in the sky. "My family is returning, love. Perhaps we should go down?"

Returning? "Where did they go?" I asked him, confused. He smiled a little and answered. "Carlisle thought we would want our privacy, so he took them out hunting. But they are close; I can hear their minds." Oh. Okay then. I started getting up off of his lap, but he pulled me back and kisses my cheek. "Bella, again, I am so sorry for this. I believe you. I'm dumbfounded, but I believe you." I kissed him on the lips.

"I would never be unfaithful to you, Edward. Never."

The most truthful words I had ever spoken.

**Review… more tomorrow, promise.**

**I'm going to actually try and sleep now…that means yea I have been up and it IA seven in the morning where I am… I was studying my ass off for this final I have today. now… I have a final today and then dress rehearsal immediately after until…MIDNIGHT. Whoop. Twat leader is going to kill me if I'm late too. (grimaces)**

**Peace!**

**And I'm not complaining..i love the role I have and the opportunity I have, I just like to gripe when it gets down to the long haul… it's a reflex.**


	7. Accusations and Fears

**Disclaimer: Dress rehearsal was amazing! I didn't fumble a single line or movement! Twat man couldn't even complain, it was amazing! And, on a happy note, the next musical we're doing is Peter Pan (our school's them this year is childish enthusiasm; spring play will be something childish too) and I absolutely love that play! Auditions next Wednesday, RIGHT before I leave to go on my trip! All I own of this is the plot. Thank you.**

Edward took me into his arms and ran with me downstairs; the second his feet touched the last step, the front door flew open and Carlisle and Esme burst through the door, followed closely by the other "children". Rosalie gave me a look of disdain, and I sighed; we had been forming at least some sort of understanding of each other, and she probably hated me now. My fiancé led me into the living room and pulled me into his lap. I saw him give a slight nod to Emmett when he thought I wasn't looking, and he visibly relaxed.

"Bella and I have something to tell you." He stated. His blunt assertion scared me and made me relax; an odd combination. I hoped I wouldn't have to say much, that he could do all the talking.

"Bella and I are expecting a child." I didn't want to, but the first person I looked at for a reaction was Rose. And of course she wasn't pleased.

"Excuse me? That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard!" she snorted at Edward, then glowered at me. "if she really is pregnant, it's probably with the dog's child!" I cringed back from her glare; Edward was growling from behind me, and in an instant I was placed on the seat as he stood up and started snarling right in her face. She growled back just as menacingly, and Carlisle cleared his throat. When this didn't work, he looked at his wife, who stuck two fingers in her mouth and whistled, a shrill note that lingered in the air once Edward and Rosalie quieted down.

"Now, I trust Bella, Rosalie, and see no need to attack or assume things. The sort of relationship Bella and Edward have is completely new, as far as we know, and it could be very likely that Bella was able to get pregnant. She is going to be a part of our family in less than a month, and as such, we should treat her with the trust and respect she deserves." I smiled at Carlisle, truly pleased that he could keep his head and logic when two of his children were threatening to rip each others heads off. Rosalie, on the other hand, pushed past her brother and walked upstairs, stomping once she got there so we could hear how angry she was. Emmett smiled, apologizing, stood, and ruffled my hair before he ran to calm his wife.

Since Edward had announced our news, I had only seen Rosalie's reaction. Looking now, I could see pure joy radiating off of Alice, could see the pride on Carlisle's face as he shook his son's hand, bemusement and worry marring Jasper's normally perfect features, and utter excitement in Esme's eyes. She walked up to me and pulled me into a hug, squeezing me gently. "You have no idea what you have done for this family, Bella." She had tears in her eyes as she brushed my face gently with her hand and kissed my forehead. "How can we ever thank you?" from Esme's shoulder, I could see Jasper and Edward talking quietly, while Alice rubbed Jasper's arm and tried soothing him. Without a second glance at me, he turned on his heel and walked out of the room, his wife following behind. I hugged Esme back and pulled away as Carlisle approached. Edward and I traded; I received a hug from Carlisle as Esme clung to Edward.

"Bella, I cannot tell you how happy I am. And don't worry, Rosalie will come around, she's just a bit conflicted right now." Conflicted, yeah. That was it. Then why did I feel as if this was just another nail in the coffin of our feebly forming friendship?

After Carlisle and Esme finished congratulating us, we went back into Edward's room, where he lay me on his bed and crawled next to me. When he started rubbing my stomach and kissing it, I giggled without second thought "Edward, I'm not even showing!" he laughed with me, his body shaking quietly. "I know, love, but I'm imagining you when you will be showing."

I think that was the moment it all came crashing down. "Oh god. Oh god." I sat there and wouldn't look at him, closing my eyes and trying to come to terms. I was pregnant! Pregnant! I was going to have to take care of a child while I was still in many ways a child myself. What the hell was I thinking? What the hell was I going to do?

"Bella? Bella, look at me." Edward had my face in his hands and I eventually looked at him. "Now, please, tell me what's wrong. And please, Bella, breathe." I hadn't even realized that my lungs weren't taking in oxygen.

"Edward, I'm pregnant! Pregnant! With a child in my stomach, and it's going to grow and I'm going to get fat and then I'll have this huge baby coming out of that… oh god, that pain will probably kill me! And then I'll have a child, and what if I trip while I'm holding it? And what if I'm not a good mother? And what if-" I was cut off by Edward's cold lips on top of mine.

"Three days of intense fire eating at her entire body, sure she's all for it, but _labor_… perish the thought!" he mocked me teasingly. "And Bella, you will be a wonderful mother, I know you will. And you will have the entire family supporting you, we will all be there." He could see something still wasn't right, though, and pressed his lips against my jaw line before giving me inquisitive eyes. "What else is it?"

I was so ashamed, I couldn't even talk in a normal voice; I had to whisper. "What about when I get fat and mean? How do I know you will still love me then?" he pulled me to his chest and I could feel it rumbling in suppressed laughter.

"Bella, I could never not love you. No matter how you may look or how angry or emotional you get with me. Besides," he added, "I like you fat. Rubenesque." I giggled with him and at first he was laughing with me, but he sobered up as a thought entered his mind. "Bella… do you want to keep this baby?"

"Edward, of course! If we get rid of it now, how do we know it can happen again? Let's not throw this chance of having children out, because we may never get another one." The relief that spread across his face seeped into my system.

"Okay. Well, we're having a baby," his smile could have lit up Broadway.

"We're having a baby."

**I took my last final! And I think I did well on both of them! Woo! So now all I have to worry about is the play and fan fiction. And I just realized something. Once I leave for north Carolina, I'm not sure if I will be able to update, since my grandfather is one of those people who, when he had his vacation home built, decided that it would be a place for simple outdoorsy stuff, so no cable or wireless… but we still have time until then, and I know I will have plenty of updates for you by the time that happens.**

**I'm off to directly break all my usual rules of no dairy/junk food for 3 days before the play by eating ice cream and cheetos (obviously not together because that would be absolutely disgusting)- my reward for taking my finals!**

**Peace!**


	8. Explanations by Heimlich

**Disclaimer: the play starts tonight! Wish me luck! (All I own is the plot…boo)**

"I'll be in as soon as Charlie falls asleep," he told me before I got out of the car. I took one look at Edward in the pale moonlight and kissed him as hard as I could muster. "I'll be waiting."

Walking into the house, I heard the big game playing on the television set and smelled pizza. Well, at least I wouldn't have to cook. "Hey dad." I called as I walked into the living room, "Oh… hey Billy." What was Billy doing here? "How are you?"

He gave me one of his serious looks, the kind that would have made me start perspiring had he been my father. "I'm fine Bella. I hope all is good with you." Before I could answer, Charlie did for me. "Everything with Bells is as fine as it can be with only three weeks until the wedding!" did my father know nothing? I braced myself for an onslaught of questions; 'you're still marrying him?' "Billy, what are you talking about, of course she is still marrying him?' 'Are you sure that's the right idea, Charlie?' 'Billy, leave your prejudices at the door!'. Before I could see my imagined conversation come to life, I excused myself and walked into the kitchen, looking for sustenance.

The pizza looked like it had been demolished by the two sports nuts, so I settled on cooking something for dinner for myself. Looking around in the fridge, I suddenly felt the hairs on my back prickle and I shot a look out the kitchen window. I couldn't see anything in the black, but it creeped me out. Maybe I would ask Edward to sniff around for me. Deciding to just get out of the kitchen and into the safety of my room, I grabbed some granola bars and ran (as gracefully as I could) upstairs.

I shut the door and walked with my meal to the bed; sitting on it, I used my teeth to rip open a package and chewed thoughtfully, thinking about the day I had. Edward and I had figured it out, he believed me and wanted to have this baby. I don't think I could raise a child without him, but I was so sure he would be an amazing father.

A knock on my windowsill jolted me from my thoughts and caused the granola in my mouth to go down the wrong tube. I started choking, trying to get the bit of food lodged in my throat out of my air tunnel, when smooth cold arms wrapped around my stomach and gently thrust. I wondered vaguely as I started putting air in my lungs if the Heimlich maneuver was good for the fetus. "Thank you Ed-" Or not. I had thought Edward was my savior, but when I turned around to thank him, I saw Jasper leaning against the wall, running a hand through his blonde hair. "Thank you, Jasper."

"Can't let the bride choke to death so close to the wedding." He murmured. I sat back on the bed and motioned for him to take the rocking chair. He did, but only after picking it up and placing it near the open window. "Just in case." He added quietly.

"Jasper, don't act like that. You just saved my life, you couldn't hurt me." I didn't want him thinking like this; I would be family soon, and I would be living in the same house as him, as his family. "I think I may know you a little better than to think you would attack me."

"You mean like I did last time?" Well. Touché. I didn't know how to answer that. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to offend you." He must have mistaken my silence for anger. Was I feeling anger? "Why are you confused?"

Apparently I was feeling confusion. I looked over at him and sighed. "Jasper, why don't you tell me about the conversation you and Edward had this morning after we broke the news?" he frowned.

"Always so perceptive." Standing, he leaned on his palms out the window, letting the wind brush his face. "I don't think I can do it, Bella."

"Do what?"

"Be around a child. Children are clumsy; they get cuts and scrapes all the time. What if I lose control one day and hurt him or her?" oh. Was that all? I stood and walked slowly over to Jasper. He didn't turn to me, but I knew he could sense me approaching. I tentatively put a hand on his shoulder. "Jasper, I know you. You are good; I know you would never hurt your niece or nephew." He turned to me then. "Yea, because that's what they are going to be. They will be a member of our family, not just my child or Edward's kid. So you have nothing to worry about, I can tell."

We both stood there awkwardly, looking out the window. "I can feel my brother's emotions; I should go." He finally said. I reached out and hugged him lightly. "You'll do fine, Jasper." He patted my shoulder and jumped. I went back to my bed and pushed the granola bars off of it; I could clean them later. "Edward?"

He chuckled in the darkness. "You did a nice thing for Jasper, love." I felt cold arms around me and lips at my neck, trailing a line to my face. "He is feeling less conflicted now that you have had your talk."

I turned in his arms so I could embrace him. "How long were you listening?"

"I tried to give you two as much privacy as possible, but after a while I couldn't wait any longer." Impatient little bugger. I giggled and kissed his lips fast a quick, so many times I lost count. "Eager?" he placed his hand inside my shirt, on the small of my back. I shivered and laughed a little louder. "Oh no you don't, Casanova. How do you think we got into this mess?" I pulled the two of us down onto my bed and curled into his arms.

"Bella…" oh boy, Edward had his determined tone of voice again. "We need to tell Charlie. And Renee." I tensed, and he moved his hands to my shoulders, massaging them gently. "You know we need to eventually."

I hid my face in the crook of his neck. "I was thinking we could just show it to them one day and say 'hey, look what we got!' they don't really have to know, do they?" I was not looking forward to having that conversation with either of my parents. Charlie would probably try and shoot Edward, and Renee would be convinced that my pregnancy was the only reason for my marriage. "Can't we pass it off as a honeymoon baby?"

Edward thought on this for a little while, before looking down at me. "I suppose we could. It would have to be a drastically premature baby, but we could pull it off. Carlisle hopes that you would want him to be the doctor?" I nodded. "Good, I'll call him in the morning." We both lay there, enjoying the silence and each other's company. And then I realized something.

"Looks like you're getting your wish." I grumbled, frowning to myself. He took one of his hands and tried to spread my features to a happier expression; I pulled away from his grasp. "What are you talking about love?"

"We're going to have to wait for me to be changed." His chest rumbled and I pulled myself out of his arms. "And of course you find this funny! I'm sick of being human and vulnerable, I want to be strong and fast and able to defend myself!" Damnit! Why did these things always have to happen to me?

I felt Edward's lips on my hair as he squeezed me gently. "One day you will be strong and fast and able to defend yourself, alright? But for now, can you make do with me keeping you safe?" that reminded me. "Edward, did you smell anyone near the house? I felt like someone was staring at me while I was in the kitchen."

He shook his head. "I didn't smell anything. Do you want me to check?" I shook my head as he began to pull away. I didn't want him to leave this room, leave my bed, leave me for even any tiny period of time. He laughed again and kissed me full on the lips. "Sleep, my Bella. Dream sweet dreams." He began to hum my lullaby. "I love you, my sweet."

And as I fell asleep, I never felt safer than that moment.

**So, hope that clears any Jasper trouble up.**

**Review, por favore, and make me feel happy happy!**

**Off to shower and rest.**


	9. Towels and Excuses

**Disclaimer: Last night was AWESOME! I haven't actually slept because I've been running on this high since curtain call last night. AH! (I don't own anything but the plot.)**

I woke up in the arms of my fiancé. I hadn't even moved, opened my eyes, or made any indication that I was awake or ready to wake when he pressed his lips against mine. Smiling, I spoke aloud. "Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?" I giggle a little and rolled around in his arms so I could peer up at him. "You'll be my personal alarm clock, right?" his laughter rang through the room and I was momentarily worried that Charlie would come bursting in with his gun. "Your father left a few hours ago, something about fishing." Oh yeah, Charlie was going to meet up with Billy today; I had forgotten. Sitting up, my vision felt crooked and I had to close my eyes and lean against the wall. Morning sickness. I felt myself being scooped up and taken out of my room. Edward put his cool hand on my forehead and used his other to gather my hair.

While the toilet and I completed our morning ritual, Edward waited patiently, leaving me for only a second to retrieve a glass for water and to apply toothpaste onto my toothbrush. I smiled wearily at him while I swished the water in my mouth, spitting it into the sink. "Thanks." He smiled back at me and kissed my forehead.

"I'll give you a human moment." He told me, walking slowly down the stairs. I turned the hot water on before brushing my teeth, letting it heat up for my shower. As soon as that was done, I ran dressed only in my towel to my bedroom to salvage some clothing from my Alice invaded closet. "Edward?" I called.

"Yes?" I heard his voice come from the foot of the stairs. "Tell your sister that as soon as I become a vampire, I am going to destroy her entire closet." He laughed and walked into my bedroom, where I was still sitting in front of my closet nearly naked. "What did she do with all my clothes?"

"You don't want to know." He warned me. "And, since I don't want to lose you so soon after claiming you for eternity, I would suggest you not touch her closet. Emmett and I did once, and I couldn't find my left foot for three days. Ended up being in the glove compartment of my Volvo." I tried imagining Edward hobbling around without a foot and fell into a fit of hysteria. I began laughing so hard that my stomach throbbed in pain. The growling didn't help either.

"The mother-to-be needs nourishment." Edward's grin put the sun to shame. He picked me up and threw me on his back gently, carrying me down the stairs and setting me in a chair. I was beginning to feel like my feet would never touch solid ground again, but one look at the Adonis in front of me told me it was worth it. I was treated with the perfect breakfast, again, and ate in silence while he held one of my hands and watched me.

"So, dear, what is on the agenda for the day?" I asked while he was washing the dishes. "And just to let you know, I will eventually get accustomed to this treatment and demand nothing less." He looked at me and flashed a crooked smile in my direction before turning back to the sink.

"I was _hoping_ for nothing less. And I was also hoping that today we could take a drive up to Port Angeles?" Hm. I hadn't been there in a while, why not? "Sounds good. Any special reason we're going there?"

He shook his head. "Not really. I just thought you would enjoy a trip to a town slightly bigger than the one we reside in." I would; standing up to retrieve my purse, I realized that I was still only in my towel. I blushed and scowled at Edward's innocent expression.

"I know you like it when I dress like this, but I don't think the fair citizens of Port Angeles will. I'm going to go change, stay here." Ambling up to him, I kissed him quickly before rushing, albeit carefully, up the stairs. Surveying the mess of my closet, I finally found a pair of jeans that resembled my own and a simple blue shirt.

I walked down the stairs and saw Edward glance up to me before quietly talking into his phone and hanging up. "Anyone tell you anything important?" he shrugged.

"I wanted to ask Alice if it might get sunny while we were out today. She said there would be a thunderstorm to the northeast, so we'll be fine. I smiled at him and he crossed the hallway to put his arms around me and kiss me passionately. "Do we really need to go to Port Angeles?" I asked, pulling at the hem of his shirt teasingly. He growled..

"Before I do something regrettable…again… yes, we really do need to go." Scooping me up again, he kissed my open mouth when I tried to protest. "You wont be complaining when your ankles are swollen, love." True. I put my arms around his neck and nestled my head into his shoulder.

He was about to lean down to place me into the passenger seat of his Volvo when I felt it; looking around, I saw nothing but I knew that someone was watching me. "Edward?"

"Yes?" he asked. Maybe I was delusional. Maybe it was those stupid vitamins he was making me take reacting weirdly with my head. I looked at him and smiled.

"Nevermind."

**So, I suggest you go listen to Fiona Apple's CD Extraordinary Machine.**

**I can't find Spectacular Sam (My sock monkey muse). Oh where can my Sam be? Methinks the maids (yea, my dorm has a maid… spoiled college kids; isn't this place supposed to teach you things so you can go out into the real world with knowledge? Apparently in the real world we don't need to clean out own bathrooms or vacuum… but I digress!) have something to do with his mysterious disappearance. I'm going to put on my Sherlock Holmes eyeglass piece thing (I've always wanted one of those things…) and investigate this matter before I'm due in for notes and to get my stupid wig on… I've never spent the entire duration of rehearsal with it on, and did you know that a simple wig is 15 pounds? Headache much? Not to mention the thing takes almost 30 minutes to get on "perfectly" (stupid anal perfectionist twat heads).**

**I'm off to find my monkey!**

**Peace!**


	10. My apologies

**So uhm… perhaps I should explain things:**

**First off, I am more than sorry for abandoning this story, my laptop's hard drive crashed, and I lost everything for "Cute as a Button", the chapters I had already written, the story outline, everything. I only got my laptop back from the stupid mac store last week, but I've started college again and Peter Pan rehearsals (I GOT WENDY!! WOOHOO!! Sorry, tangent) have taken over my life. But I'm done making excuses and am back to writing.**

"**Cute as a Button": I am lost with this story. Ever since I read Breaking Dawn, which I liked, I have had no inspiration for this story and feel no need to write it. I'm really really sorry if you were enjoying it, but I cannot continue it.**

"**Goodbyes": a bunch of people have private messaged me asking me to continue the story. No. it was meant as a one shot and I didn't want to continue it, I don't want any Edward/ Elizabeth stuff going on because that would just be plain icky.**

"**Everyone Needs Their Memories": Sequel coming soon!**

**Once again, I am so so sorry, my hiatus (although I didn't ask for it, my laptop did) is now over and I'm back to writing. Maybe not quite as often, with the thrice daily updates and all, because Peter Pan is taking over my life (but this is the actor's life?), but I will update regularly (I'm thinking daily or close to it) and I thank every single person who has been waiting for me to update; it shows that you like my work and it makes me happy.**

**Ana**


End file.
